Fairies, Hell Fire and One Hell of a Cold
by fantasyfan12341234
Summary: Mephisto catches a cold and accidentally sends the twins to a whole new dimension, completely unknown to exorcists. Now Rin and Yukio must learn to adapt and more importantly survive in the kingdom of Fiore until Mephisto realises what he has done...which may take a while. They are lucky that they run into Fairy Tail during their stay. But their arrival does not go unseen by Zeref.
1. Prologue

~ _ **Prologue** ~_

 ** _It began with a cold_**

 _According to Exorcists, there are only two realms, two worlds that exists: Assiah the world of the living and where humans reside and Gehenna an empty void inhabited by demons. Travel between the two is impossible however demons often get this tendency to posses matter in Assiah and thus enter the world of humans. This was the way (or something similar, I dunno it's not like people make these things public!) that the sons of Satan were conceived. Half-human and half-demon twins, with their true heritage of the Blue Flames residing in Gehenna while their material body is in Gehenna. A terrible miracle indeed as these boys now offer to be the perfect vessels for Satan to enter the realm of Assiah by possessing either of their bodies. However, Satan's sons aren't as complying as one would expect them to be. After all name one person who would have anticipated that either of them would become what demons fear and loathe the most:_

 _An exorcist._

* * *

The story begins on a particular fine autumn day, in this rather bizarre little town,- Oh okay it wasn't little but it _was_ bizarre, where high above the everyday struggles of humans, the same Mephisto Pheles was moaning from the atrocities that he had to deal with: Demon Flu.

Demon Flu is like the flu, except its worse. It's like flu on steroids. Thankfully it only effects demons and not humans. But we have plenty to deal with anyway so thanks but no thanks!

Meph was sitting in his office and the usual clown outfit was replaced by a white robe, pyjamas and some pink polka dot house slippers. He had a sack of ice melting on his forehead while Amimon ran a few laps on the squeaky hamster wheel.

That's right our favourite eccentric Demon King of Time was coming down with the flu. His nose threatened to leak while his eyes were blazing red from inflammation. His eyes were teary as he slumped against his chair. Let's face it: he looked damn right miserable. The continuous squeaking of the hamster wheel became irritating to Meph's ears and he began to clench his teeth. But the squeaking just got louder, and louder until he-

"Could you _Please_ cut that out!" but was cut short by a sudden fit of coughs.

Amimon abruptly stopped and exited the wheel.

" _Sorry brother, I didn't actually realize I was bothering you."_ He replied. He edged a bit closer." _Man you sure look terrible. Your eyes look as if you-"_

Amimon did not get the chance to finish as Mephisto shot him a glare. Amimon swallowed.

 _AUCHOO!_ He sneezed.

"Ah Dammit!" he cursed as he took a tissue from his pink tissue box.

" _Never mind…"_ he squeaked, _"Anyway, do you need any medicine or something?"_

"No, I don't know if you have noticed but you can't exactly cure demon flu with medicine, while the symptoms can be lightened, I'm afraid- _AUCHOO! …_ You just have to put up with it." He sniffed and sunk back into his chair, a look of total defeat written all over his face.

" _This is strange brother, I don't even remember the last time you or even I got demon flu."_ Explained Amimon.

"Me neither…" replied Mephisto, blowing his nose loudly.

He exhaled exhaustively and set down the ice pack on his oak desk, shortly after he thumped his head on the desk too.

"Oh my actual heavens." He complained, "This is worse than hell…"

A metallic shrill sounded beside his desk and Mephisto just glared at it. It was on these rare occasions that Mephisto regretted becoming the head of the Japanese branch of the Knights of The True Cross, but whatever, the show had to go on whether he had the demon flu or not. He reluctantly picked up, his usual unnecessary enthusiasm was absent from his voice.

"Hello?" he inquired, flatly.

The voice of the person on the other side was muffled. However a moment later Mephisto's eyes squinted.

"Unknown miasma…" he repeated thoughtfully, "And there aren't enough exorcists to investigate?" He sniffed as a drop threatened to escape his nostrils.

The voice on the other end sounded desperate and flustered, almost as if he was both overwhelmed with fear and respect. The voice continued blabbering, causing Mephisto to pinch the bridge of his nose. He couldn't deal with this right now...

Without a warning he sneezed again, but this time with such a force that the little stacks of paperwork on the edge of his desk fell off and spread across the floor in a messy pile. Mephisto just stared at them, with an _'are you even remotely serious'_ look. Like for real...

After staring at the papers on his floor for a while, Sir Pheles cut the man short, making an effort to sound flamboyant, "Please do not fret, I will send over the Sons of Satan to investigate. If it's anyone can handle it's them."

An evil smirk appeared on his face as the voice on the other end fell silent at the mention of the phrase, _'Sons of Satan'_.

"Au revoir!" He hung up.

Then dialed a number on his archaic black telephone, rolling his eyes at Amimon as he did so. After a few quirky turns of the dial the phone began to connect. Amimon began to clean his whiskers as he listened.

" _Yes, Okumara speaking," c_ ame an almost instantaneous and confident reply.

"Ah, Yukio, by any chance could you and Rin please come to my office after you finish teaching~?" he asked, his voice sounding strange as it was contaminated with the flu.

" _Yes, of course. Now if you would please excuse me."_ Replied Yukio, his voice clearly meaning business.

"Why yes, yes of course~" Finished off Mepisto.

Mephisto set the phone down and sighed deeply and his head suddenly began to throb as if he had monkeys boxing in between his ears.

"Amimon," he whined, "What am I going to do with- _AUCHOO!_ Meph did not bother to finish.

" _I don't know brother, I suppose you will just have to stick with it for a week."_

 _Mephisto emitted a deep groan before he sneezed again._

* * *

Yukio his brother made his way to Sir Pheles's office along the creepy yet decorative corridors of True Cross Academy.

"So~ do you know what the clown- sorry the _head master_ wants us for?" asked Rin, making quotation marks with his fingers as he said head master.

Yukio simply sighed at his older brother's immaturity.

"Like I said before, he did not state on what business he called on us." He replied coolly.

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to elicit anything useful he slammed his hands in his pockets, muttering under his breath.

"You know you really ought to show him more respect, he is not only the Head Master but he is also the head of the Japanese branch of the Knights of the True Cross as well." Stated Yukio.

"Huh, if you ask me he is nothing more than a clown with magic powers." Replied Rin.

"Whatever, he still runs this place so bare with it." he stated, in annoyance.

Rin just sighed and Yukio arched his brows at him challengingly while he knocked on Meph's office door.

"Come in~!" came the reply.

When the twins entered the room Rin was shocked to find the powerful individual of their previous conversation dressed in his pyjamas drinking some hot herbal tea and his face looking like as if he is only after crying.

Even Yukio was slightly taken aback but quickly recomposed himself. He cleared his throat before adding.

"Sir Pheles," he began.

"Yes?" he replied, with a fake smile on his face.

"Excuse me but you sound as if you aren't feeling well…"

"My guess is that he ate his own cooking…" Rin whispered to Yukio, which he chose to ignore. However Yukio couldn't help but to eye Mephisto's current horrifying state and he silently swore to himself that no matter what, will he ever eat a meal that Mephisto cooks on his own...

Mephisto's fake smile vanished before he began to explain. "Why yes, I have unfortunately caught the demon flu. It is not often that I get it but- _AUCHOO!_

"Excuse me," he sniffed, "But it does happen, even to the best of us..."

Now that made Rin very uneasy… what if he caught the demon flu?! He discretely covered his nose and mouth with his hand. Just in case.

"I understand Sir, I hope you will make a full recovery." Stated Yukio.

"Of course, of course, thank you."

The Head Master straightened in his chair, or more like made an attempt to do so.

"I haven't called you here because of my current condition, I have received an urgent call that a mysterious miasma has been oozing from underground and that, due to low numbers, you were selected to investigate this occurrence." He ended his briefing with a long sniff.

"I understand," stated Yukio.

"Your job is to investigate and exterminate the source of the Miasma." He continued, "It shouldn't take you longer than a few days maximum."

Mephisto took a tissue from the tissue box and blew his nose so loudly that you would think a herd of elephants passed by.

"Where exactly has this miasma appeared?" Inquired Yukio suspiciously.

"Oh do not worry about that, I can- _AUCHOO!_

This time even Yukio squiremed worriedly.

"…I can take you there in a flash," he offered as he held a hand up in the air, in a position to click his fingers. "You ready?"

They exchanged a few glances before Yukio nodded. Rin lowered his hands and his face adapted a serious expression.

"Ein, Dreiw, Tw- _AHCHOOOOOOOO!"_

Before he knew it, Mephisto Pheles clicked his fingers and the twins disappeared in an amorphous pink cloud. Mepphy wiped his nose intently as he stared after his younnger siblings.

"Oh dear…" he sniffed, "I hope they made it just fine..." But as his headaches began to torment him again his head collided with the desk.

"URGH! I CAN'T TAKE A WEEK OF THIS!"

* * *

 **A/N: Waddup!**

 **I'm so happy that you have clicked on this story, I hope you have enjoyed reading and that all is well :)**

 **I hope to update during the summer and I can't WAIT to write again!**

 **Unfortunately I still have exams so that's gonna have to wait.**

 **Please let me know what you think or if anyone was OOC ;) And if you see any grammatical errors, no matter how small please let me know because it drives me insane when I leave out and apostrophe! thank you :3**

 **Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**~Arrival~**

 **The Kingdom of Fiore, Magnolia**

Yukio Okumara has seen many strange things in his life. He has encountered many atrocities that only a few could handle. So obviously the fact that he found himself falling on one of the pale brown rooftops below did not come as an ultimate surprise, once the number three in German was incanted.

Unfortunately, despite of years of practice, this was more than unexpected and before his brain could process what was going on he felt his face slam against the ancient architecture. He could feel that his whole chest hurt from the sudden impact. What's more his glasses were now decorated with a thin crack.

He blinked his eyes open and as soon as they came to focus he could see the row of houses opposite a small canal.

'What in the…?' he couldn't help thinking. His back hurt, his hands were scraped and his nose hurt like hell. He winced. 'Good.' He thought to himself. Pain was good. It meant that he was at least, still alive.

He concluded that this was probably their destination and that a few things were not calculated with. First of all, he was on a roof. Second of all there was no unusual miasma pouring out of anywhere and-

.

.

.

.

.

There was no Rin either…

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath and immediately attempted to get up. He stood up swiftly only to slip a moment later and quickly roll off the roof. Well he would have, if he would've have grabbed onto a rain water pipe. It took him a moment to catch his breath and he exhaled as he survived an almost two storey drop.

However the sound of metal giving way hit his ears. And truly, the rain water pipe that saved his life a few seconds ago was giving up on him as he heard the screws flinging away as they succumbed to the weight of Yukio's body.

"Oh god." He mumbled in defeat. "You are kidding me…!"

The youngest Okumara twin embraced himself for the impact but the metal stopped bending abruptly at the window of the second floor. Yukio, being a quick thinker, swung himself to the window and somehow managed to open it and safely land on the windowpane.

He quickly exhaled as he was secured. He turned to see the height which he almost dropped from again so that he could thank his lucky stars.

Lucy Heartfillia was in the bathroom when she heard the loud noises outside her window. Almost like as if someone came in through it. She was in the middle of drying her hair with another towel as she concluded who that could have been.

'Natsu…' she thought as she rolled her eyes. Plue was cutely shaking on the edge of her bathtub and exclaimed "Pu-Pun!"

"I know Plue, that guy has no respect for privacy."

And with that she wrapped her hair in the white towel and opened the bathroom door, ready to scold Natsu. But to her surprise it wasn't Natsu who barged in uninvited this time.

She gasped as she regarded the brown haired boy in a long black coat, slightly younger than her, on her windowpane. Almost in her house. In her room. While she was only in a towel. Almost. Naked.

"KYAAAAA!" She screamed and the boy spun around, completely mortified and taken aback by the sudden scream. He was so taken aback that he lost his balance and fell backward.

Lucy, seeing the imminent danger grabbed his coat in the nick of time to stop his fall. For a moment, Yukio let out a relieved and grateful sigh. Lucy's face was overwhelmed with relief as well, that was until he towel snaked off of her and dropped onto the floor.

Yukio's cheeks immediately adapted a deep scorching burn and he quickly shifted his gaze onto the white ceiling but to his misfortune Lucy let go off him as she frantically tried to cover herself with the towel again. Yukio cried out as he fell onto the stony pavement with a loud splat. After realising her mistake she leaned out of her window only to find Yukio lying on his back with his eyes swirling.

"No Granma…you are not real…" She heard him mutter.

* * *

 **Forest outside Magnolia…**

Meanwhile, just outside of Magnolia, in the small yet tranquil little forest a boy appeared from a large fluffy pink cloud. It came as a total shock to him that he was descending towards the forest floor at a much faster rate than he would have liked. He barely had time to yelp before the forest branches left magenta scrapes on his arms and cheeks. As he fell his body collided with a sturdy branch, breaking it in the process. He finally landed with a loud thump on the leafy forest floor. Rin lifted his head a few seconds later, briefly opening one eye, before a large tree branch whacked him on the head, knocking him out cold. He whimpered as his face hit against the floor, the second time.

Except it wasn't the forest floor that he landed on.

"Natsu! Are you okay?" called out a blue Exceed worriedly as he flew in circles around his salmon haired friend, who happened to be the one who slowed Rin's fall.

"Errr…" moaned Natsu, before he briefly shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good..." he concluded with a smile to calm his friend. He shuffled Rin off him before he swiftly got up to examine the individual who fell on him, out of the sky.

"Who is he?" enquired Happy as he landed on Natsu's head, "…And where did he come from?" he added as he took a peak at the clear blue sky.

"I dunno buddy, but check this out!" exclaimed Natsu. He knelt down beside Rin and grabbed his raven coloured tail. "The dude has got a tail!" he concluded with a toothy grin. "How cool is that!"

"Huuuuh?!" replied Happy incredulously. "For real?"

Happy, unable to hide his fascination, hopped down from Natsu's head and landed on the grass, eyes wide, and poked Rin's tail with his own paws to prove to himself that it was real. When he concluded it wasn't fake he decided to investigate further.

"Lemme see that." And with that he took the tail from Natsu and yanked it as hard as he could.

"Ouch! What the hell!" Screamed Rin, who was now fully awake, glaring daggers at the terrified flying cat. Natsu and Happy jumped back a little.

Rin rudely grabbed the tail from his hands a sat up on his knees. "Why the hell would you yank someone's tail like that! Don't you know that it's sensi…" He blinked at the blue cat, completely oblivious of Natsu who was still recovering from the immediate shock of his awakening.

"Oh…" he emitted as his shoulders slumped a little after realising that he was venting out his frustration at a blue…cat… "You are a cat…" he stated dumbly. He frowned a little.

"He is not a cat, he is an Exceed." Corrected Natsu.

Rin looked at him in surprise, finally acknowledging his presence.

"Really…?" he shifted his eyes back to Happy. "Is he like some special kind of familiar?" He tried, wishing that he actually paid attention to Yukio's classes a little bit more.

"A familiar?" He exchanged glances with Happy.

"No, Natsu is my friend." Stated Happy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rin's eyes widened before he jumped up on his feet. Natsu and Happy just eyed him in confusion.

"HE TALKS!" observed the eldest Okumara twin.

"Well, duh, he is an Exceed. They usually talk and fly." Explained Natsu, looking at him like as if he was baloney.

Rin, with his mouth agape looked at Natsu in his confusion.

"But how is that possible, I mean, how can you understand him? Are you a half-demon?"

"What does understanding Happy have to do with being a half-demon?" asked Natsu, feeling that this is soon going to go over his head.

Rin straightened himself, sensing that something was quite off. The pink haired boy in front of him seemed oblivious to the world of exorcism as he didn't quite know what a half-demon or a familiar was. The way he dressed also added to that conclusion as he didn't wear the usual long black coat that served as an exorcist uniform. Even Shura wore something that blended in with that sort of uniformity, despite her not giving a damn about clothes what so ever, as in wearing any. Regarding him even more closely, his clothes also seemed a little off. The baggy white trousers and his black jacket, that was missing a sleeve on his right arm did not seem ordinary at all. His eyes then travelled to the red tattoo on his right arm in shape of a…he wasn't quite sure what that was.

Happy popped his wings and ascended above them both. Rin's eyes involuntarily followed him and concluded that he was a rare familiar…an Exceed or whatever until further notice. That way, he didn't seem that creepy…

"Eh so…" began Rin, but stopped short when a certain brown haired moley four eyes wasn't beside him. He spun around, half expecting him to be lying unconscious somewhere.

"Yukio…"

"Who?" asked Natsu and Happy in unison. Rin turned back to them to explain.

"My brother: a bit taller than me, aquamarine eyes, face covered in moles and has got glasses. Have you seen him anywhere?" questioned Rin, as he furrowed his eyebrows. He knew damn well rightly that his brother can take care of himself. He would've just felt better if he knew where he was exactly… He wouldn't just abandon him…

As if sensing Rin's worry his expression softened as he realised that the guy was in a tie. "Nah, we haven't seen anyone around except you. But if you want we can help you look for him. You don't seem to be from around here anyway." Offered Natsu.

Upon hearing that Rin's lips curled upwards into a sheepish grin.

"Thanks man. My name is Rin, Rin Okumara." Said Rin offering his right hand.

Natsu looked at it for a second before he broke into a grin and shook it. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." Explained Natsu, "And this guy, his name is Happy."

"Aye Sir!" pointed out the mentioned cat.

Rin smiled at the fellow and then remembered how he shouted at him, feeling a little guilty.

"Hey, about the thing before… I'm sorry I shouted at you it's just…"

"Nah, don't worry about it. You are not even half as scary as Lucy or Erza when they are on a rampage." Sated the blue cat, clearly accepting his apology.

"Or Mira for that example." Added Natsu with a smirk.

Rin chuckled, although he had no idea who they were on about, he could relate to a similar situation, being pummelled by a certain pink haired female.

Suddenly the urgency of their mission hit him and he tensed a little. He might as well investigate while they are looking for Yukio. Knowing him, Rin half expected Yukio to have exorcised the source of the miasma by the time they found him. With that thought he was eager to find out where the possible source of the miasma maybe.

"Anyway, have you noticed some … disturbances around here?"

"Disturbances? What kind?" asked Natsu in surprise.

Rin stopped on his tracks and turned to Natsu.

"Okay, I'll tell you why I'm really here. You may thing this is crazy but you already have a talking cat as your friend so it shouldn't really surprise you." Began Rin.

This piqued Natsu's and Happy's interest and they listened to him eagerly. Seeing that he got both of their attentions he nodded and started to explain.

"So… My brother and me… we are basically … well I'm still an esquire but we are basically exorcists… who kill demons and exorcise them if they try to hurt humans. And a few minutes ago me and my brother were asked to investigate some sort of unknown miasma somewhere due to low numbers…so our…boss, I guess he teleported us to this here location where the supposed miasma is at but I have no idea where we are." He finished.

Natsu and Happy arched their eyebrows as they waited for the info to sink in.

"So what you are saying is that you are something of a demon slayer?" asked Natsu.

Rin only looked at him in surprise. He blinked a couple of times. "Er, I guess you could say that…" He thought for a moment… "That actually sounds way cooler than an exorcist!"

The pink haired Fire Dragon Slayer nodded in confirmation as it seemed that they are on the same page.

"I'm a mage as well, but I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer." Said Natsu with a toothy grin.

Rin put on a poker face. "Dude, are you trying to make fun of me?"

"Wha? No. You said you are a Demon Slayer, which is a type of ancient magic used to slay demons, isn't it?"

"Aye Sir!"

"See, and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer, a wizard who uses ancient magic that would be strong enough to kill a dragon." Concluded Natsu.

Rin stared at him for a long second. 'Maybe the guy is suffering from eight grader syndrome*… better not shatter his dream world… but on the other hand."

He sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder and began to explain to him that dragons and wizards don't exist.

Natsu only shook his head and lit his fist on fire to prove he was telling the truth.

Rin jumped back and reached for the hilt of his sword.

Natsu was quite surprised at his sudden hostility.

"Wha? How, how are you doing that? Only half-demons… I thought I was the only one.." he stuttered.

Natsu quirked and eyebrow. "The only one?"

Rin tensed a little and suddenly took an interest in the ground in front of him. "I…I…"

He sighed and looked him in the eye, almost looking scared if he would reject him.

"I can… sort of… do that…" mumbled Rin.

"Really? So cool!" Exclaimed Natsu, extinguishing his flaming right fist. "Can you show me?"

"Wha, but I... aren't you afraid? Or freaked out ? Or …"

Natsu only widened his toothy grin. 'Well the guy did light his fist on fire just now…'

Rin returned a frown.

"Okay…here it goes." And with that, a moment later he allowed his entire body to be consumed by electric blue flames.

Both Natsu and Happy gasped as the blue flames reflected in their eyes. "So cool…" they breathed.

"Why can't your flames be this awesome colour?" asked Happy accusingly.

"Well, they soon will be. Lemme eat them."

"WHAT?! Are you insane?! You can't just eat these! It's … It's like … hell fire! They are dangerous. Even eating ordinary fire is dangerous. HEY!" Stammered Rin as he tried to get away from Natsu reach, letting his flames die down.

"I think you have missed the fact that Natsu is a Fire dragon slayer… as in he is able to eat fire." Informed Happy, knowingly.

"But still you can't just… you know…"

Natsu slapped his shoulder with a cocky grin. "It's fine, I can always try them later, but they did seem tasty. Now let's go head over to our guild. We are going to ask around to see if anyone has seen your brother."

Hearing that, Rin relaxed a little. "Okay."

'Maybe the guy is a fire half-demon and he doesn't know it…'

They began walking down a small, well-worn path in the middle of the forest before Rin spoke up again.

"So before we begin, where are we exactly?"

"Huh, oh we are in the town of Magnolia. Well just outside it" Informed Natsu.

Rin furrowed his brows, trying desperately to determine his locations. Now he finally understood the importance of staying awake in geography class.

"Magnolia…is that even in Japan?" he asked sheepishly, not wanting to brag with his embarrassing geography skills.

"Japan? Where is that?" asked Happy in confusion, "Magnolia is in the kingdom of Fiore…"

"Fiore…" he tried the name on his lips. It seemed awfully unfamiliar. "So we are not on Japan anymore are we?"

"Nope. But I never heard of Japan either… I know! We can ask Levy at the guild. She's quite smart so she'll be able to tell us."

And with that thought their topic of conversation ended right there. Rin couldn't help to feel more and more confused. Wizards, demon slayers, talking cats, and weird kingdoms that he's never heard of before… Something was fishy...With every thought even more questions flooded his mind.

"So hey, Natsu. What's this guild that we are heading to?" asked Rin with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Natsu only smirked.

"A guild is like a family of wizards. We fight together, we go on missions together and we learn from one another…go on adventures and stuff. It's also a place where a wizard can go and earn money." Explained Natsu.

Rin's tail swished from side to side as he thought about this. Maybe,,, this guy is… telling the truth?

"And magic…like how does it work?" continued Rin with his questions.

"Huh, but I thought you were a wizard as well. How do you not know…who even taught you magic?" enquired Natsu, looking puzzled.

Rin saddened a little.

"This…" he lifted his hands, "This isn't really magic. It's my heritage."

"Heritage? What do ya mean?" asked Happy for both of them.

"You see…" began Rin uncomfortably, "My mother, she was a human. But my father…he was well…a demon…so…I'm only a half demon…who has the ability to wield his father's power…"

Now it made sense to them.

"So that's why you have a tail!" pointed out Happy clicking his fingers.

Rin only nodded at him sadly.

"I don't see what the big deal is…" began Natsu, "I mean, I'm practically a half-dragon, if you think about it. I mean when I go full on out people have said I do look like a dragon sometimes."

He turned to Rin as he finished, confirming that he was cool with it. Rin smiled at him thanking his understanding.

"But this here exorcist thing…I never heard of them before…What do you guys actually do?"

Rin thought for a moment. Apart from exorcising demons and making sure that people were safe they don't really do anything else…

"An exorcist is…well…Okay let me start at the beginning…"

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry." Said Lucy apologetically, "If only I wouldn't have let go…"

"Please do not worry Miss, I am at fault here. I had absolutely no right to barge into your house like that and I can only hope you will forgive me." Reassured Yukio with his astonishing people skills before he flashed the cute fake smile that seemed to dazzle half of the Earth's female population.

After Lucy (fully dressed) pried him off the pavement and carried him inside, with the help of Taurus and asked Virgo to bandage him up as quickly as possible, Lucy insisted the Yukio may have some tea and refreshments as a form of apology for…that little inconvenience.

"I have to say, your maid makes the most delicious tea which I have ever tasted." Complimented Yukio as he lifted the blue rimmed china to his lips.

Lucy blushed slightly at his outstanding manners and chirruped something about it being nothing out of ordinary, for she made simply green tea... from the Celestial World…

Meanwhile Yukio was busy calculating. Silently analysing. He might have fallen off a two story building yet still…he was not prone to hallucination... He did see, in fact he was certain, that Lucy, as he later found out has summoned a bull…a talking bull and a maid through a golden portal. This fact really didn't bother him at for he was quite used to tamers summoning familiars in battle. Yet Lucy's incantations…The golden gate…the mannerisms of the…beings… He felt something was not quite right…

…'Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!'…

'Mooo! Miss Lucy! Your boobies are as gracious as ever!

'Just shut up and help me carry him inside!' ….

…. 'of the Maid! Virgo!' …

'Punishment?..'

….'do you guys fail to grasp the gravity of the situation? He is hurt…'

'….good, now get some bandages…'

'Booooobiiies!' ….

…..'TAURUS! I SWEAR...

'…all my princess?..'

"More sugar?" piped Lucy, dragging Yukio out of his thoughts.

"Yes please."

As Lucy enriched his tea with two more spoonful of sugar, Yukio finally concluded to investigate his absurd memories.

He cleared his throat and began.

"If you do not mind, I would like to ask you a few questions."

"Huh? Sure go ahead." Replied Lucy.

"For some absurd reason…perhaps a concussion… I have some frail memories of being carried inside by a talking cow… and bandaged up by your maid whom you both summoned from a golden portal…Please do forgive me but I would like to clear these visions up if possible." Proposed Yukio and threw in one of his killer smiles as the cherry on the top.

"Oh yeah, I supposed this can take anyone by surprise." She straightened herself before she continued, "The talking bull was Taurus and the maid was Virgo. They are both my celestial spirits, whom I can summon in time of need when I have their keys handy."

She held up her collection of keys.

Yukio thought for a short while and hummed.

"Celestial Mages, although now quite rare can summon spirits from the Celestial World if the spirit wishes to make a contract with them and if the Celestial Mage has the right key."

"I see…fascinating…What sort of skill or power does one need to have to be able to perform such a summoning?" Enquired Yukio curiously.

Lucy smiled sheepishly and explained further…

Our favourite mole-y four eyed teacher was right after all. They were in an unfamiliar territory. For if he would have glanced at or skimmed over anything that was related to Celestial Mages or Spirits he would have remembered it. This girl was clearly not a tamer, although she possessed certain qualities of one, Yukio was almost certain that exorcism may very well be unknown in these parts. He wasn't quite sure about demons though… While Lucy explained Yukio began to put the pieces together of where they were…this unheard kingdom called Fiore…magical guilds…frightful foes…the magic council…the basics to magic and many more things which Lucy was more than happy to introduce him too.

To be honest this really interested Yukio yet with one worrying unanswered question still floated in his mind…which wouldn't leave him be.

"You are far too kind to put up with my ignorance." Said Yukio.

"Oh no, it is no bother at all…After all I kind of guessed that you may not be from around here. Judging by your clothes that is…" finished Lucy.

Okumara set his cup on the table.

"Yes, of that you are right. In fact I have been suspecting it for quite a while now. And the more you have told me the more sure I was of it that I was not in Japan anymore."

"Japan?"

Yukio sighed. Then continued.

"I suppose you can call it a very distant kingdom…it is nothing magical at all…It is dominated by electricity, steam powered machines etcetera. We don't believe in magic of any sort. They are only mentioned of in fairy tales."

Lucy involuntarily smiled at the word 'fairy tale'.

"Although there are a few things which are certainly not magical but paranormal."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see…In my…kingdom…We believe that there are two worlds: Assiah, where we humans live, and Gehenna an empty void inhabited by demons. Travel between the two is impossible. However demons relentlessly possess all forms of matter in Assiah, if a demon is powerful enough even humans. There is a so called order, made of exorcists who pledge their lives to protect humans and to destroy all foul demons who wreak havoc. We are known as the Knights of the True Cross." Explained Yukio, consciously.

Meanwhile Lucy was completely amazed at the strange world Yukio described to him, so she urged him to tell her more.

"Usually, people are oblivious of the existence of demons. Until they get a temptaint that is. It is a scar or a disease caused by a demon which will enable someone to see demons. Every exorcist most get a temptaint to be initiated. Most of the exorcists are priests or holy people. Some even write incantations or spells to ward off evil demons. Although not all demons are bad… My brother's familiar…Kuro…."

All of a sudden Yukio's lips sealed firmly shut as he remembered that his brother was out there – alone. And he remembered the promise that he said he will protect him. He had no time to waste. Though he was grateful for Lucy's help in describing Fiore to him, he had to find his brother as he had this feeling that to exterminate the source of some unknown miasma…was the least of his worries now…

"Is something the matter?" asked Lucy worriedly.

"It's my brother. I was supposed to have … arrived with him… yet he is not here. I suppose this whole trip is a little amiss. I must set out to find him. You see, he is not the sharpest tool in the shed."

Almost immediate Lucy knew what he meant and felt a sudden urge to help him.

"Let me come with you! I know Magnolia better than the palm of my hand, I'm sure we will find your brother in no time. In fact if we go to the guild we may find other people who are willing to help us." Said Lucy confidently.

Yukio smiled at her enthusiasm and wished that she was right…for his brother's sake.

* * *

 **A/N: I am really sorry for not updating for like forever. I am sorry. But I do have a good reason for this. I had no internet all summer. Right now I am at a friend's house which is he only reason why I can update. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest chapter that I have ever written. If you have any suggestions please fire away. And ...**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! YOU**


	3. Chapter 2 - Shura notices

**Chapter 3**

 **Shura**

A cold and eerie wind raced through the deserted streets of academy town – but only for an instant, before all became quiet. Far too quiet. Almost like the calm before the storm.

It was October 29. It's been four months since the Jacob's Ladder incident. Shura remembered well. She's learned to keep events and dates on track.

The night was chilly yet not too cold. The translucent clouds obscured most of the stars and even the moon was waning. It was dark, but not completely unmanageable.

Shura frowned.

"Bloody hell…" she muttered to herself while she stationed herself on the roof of an old museum, half crumbling from neglect.

This mission was bothersome. They always were around the end of All Hallows Eve. She was abruptly interrupted in the middle of the night while she was drinking beer with an 'urgent' request from the Vatican to patrol the streets for any sign of malicious demons. This would not have opposed a problem as she could have snuggled her half-finished beer can along with her. But of course a stupid demon had to actually show himself leaving Shura no option but to pursue and leave her can of beer on the park bench…Damn, what a waste.

Shura listened. No sound.

The target was a hobgoblin, meaning that a nest was probably nearby. She was waiting for a green blob to follow and take her to them.

Before she could say "bloody hell" again, a small creature, the size of a small monkey appeared in the dim light of the waning moon. It sonorously made its way across town, making high pitched grunting noises while Shura eyed him closely like a hawk from above. When he turned around the corner she leaped to the opposite building (a general store) lithely as a cat, to keep tabs on this inconvenient menace.

The goblin scurried quickly towards an old abandoned factory site, no more than two streets away. It entered through an unnoticeable hole on the wall of the building. As Shura got closer she could hear their screeches; wild and ferocious.

Silently, without much ado she sneaked towards the entrance, one large enough for her to get in. She checked the wind. Thankfully it carried her scent away from the beasts.

' _Good'_ she thought.

She let out a silent sigh, calmed her senses and focused on the task ahead of her:

 _To kill_.

And with that, her pink orbs flared and she burst through the wooden wall and got to work. She swung her blade at the nearest target and eliminated two of them before the rest even registered they were under attack. Sensing the immediate danger the Queen let out a deafening scream sending her minions to attack.

Shura smirked.

' _Now guys, here's where the fun starts.'_ She thought.

She stood firm and held her sword with two hands before she incanted: 'Kirikara Sword Technique: _Rattle'_ sending the swarm backwards with a huge shockwave. Not wasting a single moment she leapt at them and struck them down with deadly elegance until they all left lying in bloody heaps. Their deaths were quick and ungraceful. The Queen however was yet to be slain. She remained in the shadows. Furious at the death of her children. Enraged and determined to end their killer. Thirsty for revenge.

Shura stilled. She allowed the heat of the battle to radiate off her. Her breathing calmed. She heard a guttural growl behind her. A sly smile creeped on her face. She spun around and with a single slice the Queen burst open, leaving green goo in its place.

Shura frowned. She was covered in it.

Boy how she hated late October missions… And with a moan she headed back to the park to fetch her beer, shaking the goo off her in the process.

* * *

Yukio had to admit that Magnolia was a mesmerising place. It was filled with so much warmth and joy that it almost seemed surreal. People were filled with this abundance of life that Yukio only witnessed a few times in his life and even less frequently since he began his profession. The streets were aligned with flowers of many colours ranging from red to white and everything in between. The houses were running parallel to a channelized canal which was surprisingly crystal clear. Yukio involuntarily smiled as he recognised his reflection in it. The place was warming up to him rather quickly.

"So, em…What does your brother look like?" Enquired Lucy.

Yukio turned towards her, clearing his throat, before he replied "He's slightly smaller than me, about 5'8". Dark, raven coloured hair, bright blue eyes and his usual features include an unbuttoned shirt and a sword slung over his shoulder…"

Yukio gave a short sigh. "And he is a complete idiot."

Lucy couldn't help but to supress a smirk.

"He seems like a fun chap." She concluded.

Yukio nodded slightly before he scowled in concern.

' _I wonder if she felt the same if she knew what he was…'_ he couldn't help thinking.

"We should be there in a few minutes, I don't live that far from the guild." Informed Lucy.

Yukio only nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence through the bustling town, through the market place that was overflowing with beautiful and ripe items. It was then that he heard Lucy shout.

"Gray!"

Yukio focused on the person that her address was directed to and for a heart-stopping moment he thought that he's seen Rin. A tall, shirtless guy with a crucifix hanging on his neck turned to face them. His dark blue eyes immediate began to eye him in a rather unfriendly way but they softened as they shifted onto Lucy. He clearly was not Rin, but looked far too much like him.

He waved back as Lucy and Yukio walked over.

"Hey Gray, wassup?"

"Hey Lucy, who's your friend?"

Yukio noticed a slight change in intonation at the word 'friend'. Well this is starting off a bit rough.

"Yukio Okumara. And you are?" Replied Yukio calmly.

"Gray," he informed as he arched his eyebrow, "Fullbuster."

The exorcist held out his hand to conclude their formal introduction. Gray took it without a second thought. His handshake wasn't bone-crippling but wasn't light either Yukio couldn't help noting. It suggested confidence and served as a warning. After concluding that Yukio smiled at him and surprisingly Gray smirked at him too.

Meanwhile Lucy just smiled at the usual silent-boy-conversation that she's seen a thousand times but never fully understood. Then suddenly she remembered her promise.

"Oh, Gray!" she interrupted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We need to find Yukio's brother, he's gone missing. Well technically they were separated and we think he may be somewhere around Magnolia. He needs our help. They are on an urgent mission and they are not exactly from here." Explained Lucy

Almost instantly he sensed the gravity of the situation but remained calm. Of course, who wouldn't be worried if they lost a brother no matter how old they were.

"Okay, what does he look like?"

"Well, he bears a striking resemblance to you actually. The same colour of eyes, hair may be smaller in height." He said.

"Got it, well I suppose we should ask flame brain to sniff him out. That would be the quickest way."

"Gray…You're clothes…" Yukio heard Lucy mutter, as to his astonishment, the guy just took his pants off in public like it was nothing.

"Ah Dammit! How did this happen?!"

' _Great. Now I'm accompanying a guy with stripping tendencies…'_ Yukio thought, as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then suddenly they heard a scream among the crowd.

* * *

"That is so cool! You took down a friggin' dragon all by yourself? What the hell?!" exclaimed Rin his tail swishing back and forth from excitement.

"Yeah, it was no big deal, really. I got help from my uncle though, he is awesome and has really tasty fire…" Replied Natsu, with his forefinger on his chin.

Rin just chuckled at his weird statement.

"And that's nothing, tell him of the time you beat up Sting and Rogue all by yourself!" Piped Happy.

"Yeah, those were fun times. Unfortunately they don't do the Grand Magic Games anymore but it was fun while it lasted."

"Aye sir!" agreed Happy.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! This sounds so friggin' cool!" Gleamed Rin, "I wish exorcists had annual tournaments and stuff! That would be the coolest!"

Natsu laughed at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure you would ace it! From what you were telling me, you may be the strongest exorcist out there!"

"Hehe, you may be right…Although my brother is much cooler than I am at it though… I may be stronger but he is simply more skilled." Replied Rin, "I suppose he had more practice…"

Natsu furrowed his brows along with Happy.

"Nah. Come on! You beat that Amnion guy to a pulp with just your flaming sword! Like seriously, has any other exorcist done that before?" Asked Natsu.

Rin rubbed his neck bashfully, "No I guess not…"

"There you have it." Said Natsu sending him a huge grin.

"We are nearly there!" Announced Happy.

"Sweet, we are in the actual town of Magnolia now. See that building over there, the really tall one?" Pointed out Natsu as they arrived on the top of the hill, "That's my guild hall, Fairy Tail."

The exorcist just stood there, in awe as the town of Magnolia was revealed to him. Colours, flowers, canals, buildings more magnificent than the ones back at the Vatican…

"Amazing…" he gasped.

"Come on, let's go!" he said, making his way into town.

* * *

This wasn't right. He should've been here. She overlooked the fact that the kid probably didn't even know the meaning of the word 'punctual' more less spell it, but this wasn't like him. He should've been here 30 minutes ago.

' _Damn hell.'_

It was bad enough she had to make time for these sessions out of her free time to train him, which she didn't actually mind, but the fact that he doesn't even show up really ticked her off.

She called him about 60 times already and his cell didn't even ring, which she was used to it since it wasn't the first time he forgot to charge it. That douchebag would probably forget his name if people didn't call it out to him. But what really made her uneasy was the fact that Yukio, the four-eyed maximalist who was always accessible, even if he was at the center of the earth or in outer space, who did not pick up either. His phone was dead also. Which could mean two things. One his phone got damaged, in which case he probably needed back up or two he was in deep shit which may or not be either Rin's or … Mephisto's fault.

She glared at the display.

" _Mephisto."_

"Those stupid idiots!" She grumbled as her patience ran out. She threw the door open and began to look for answers because something felt fishy.

* * *

 **Short but sweet?**

 **Please leave a review and sorry if it sucked.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Panic at the Market Square

**Chapter 3 - Panic at the Market Square**

 **Magnolia**

The market place, which only seconds ago was busy with the hustling and bustling of people who were laughing and talking away in the summer afternoon sunshine, became a place of utter chaos. Panic shot through the crowd and spread like some contagious disease. Lucy, Yukio and Grey ran towards the source of the sudden turmoil. The fact that people were streaming in the other direction made things a little bit more complicated.

They kept pushing past people. Panicked mothers carrying their children. Couples dragging each other away. The young helping the old. Of course when they realised their life was at stake they couldn't help but to knock over a couple of stalls, sending bright, ripened fruit rolling on the paved street.

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Grey while dodging people.  
"I don't know but it must be quite large to cause people to freak out like this." Concluded Lucy.

'But how large?' Yukio wondered but then he gasped. The trio came to a sudden halt once they found the _thing_ that created all this panic. It was a three storey, bulky monster with a dark green tail of a lizard, a disgusting long pink tongue and large curved claws.

"Amimon." Breathed Yukio.

With that Amimon swung his tail and wrecked a house on the market squared leaving behind a pile of rubble.

Yukio gripped his guns, tightly.

'Why the hell would Amimon be here? What kind of sick joke is this Mephisto?!'

Grey covered his face with his fore arm.

"Where did that thing come from?!" Shouted Grey, not having a clue what they were up against.

Lucy, with her eyes wide at such a sight, extended the list of questions with a "And what even is it?!"

"Get down!" Shouted Yukio as he pushed both of them into an alley before they got buried under more debris.

Lucy yelped and Grey cursed.

"It's the Demon King of Earth, Amimon." Informed Yukio coldly. He drew his guns with his back firm against the wall.

Grey's eyes widened in recollection. That fateful day came rushing back to him: the demon, Ur, and his parents. It froze every muscle in his body. He tensed and he looked up at Amimon in hatred.

"What? What does that- Why is he here?" Asked Lucy, incredulously.

"That," Replied Yukio as he clicked his guns, "Is what I'd like to know." He then swiftly poked his head out to come up with a strategy to take him down.

Amimon appeared to be searching for something. He was occupied. They were in cover. The market square was spacious but no spacious enough. The area has been cleared but it would take a lot of movement to take him down. They would need to attack from above, preferably on the roof. They'd have to draw him away from civilians to minimise collateral damage but not too far out of town as they will need the cover of buildings. With a target as large as this it would be best if they attacked from several sides to wear him out and to keep him in the dark. It will most likely infuriate him. He will lose focus. He may even show his heart.

He furrowed his brows.

'These damn bullets won't work.'

Just then Yukio felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him and was rather surprised at Grey who was emitting, snowflakes(?) in the air around him and gazing at Amimon with a stare colder than Yukio has ever seen.

"How do you know that guy?" He almost growled, without even looking at him. Yukio returned to analysis as he answered.

"My brother and I faced him before. My brother almost killed him but I don't remember being this big." His eyes suddenly widened behind his glasses. "Magic."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"It must be the magic of this place. It seems to empower him. Yet he doesn't have his minions, so he mustn't be able to summon them."

Lucy was getting more and more confused. This wasn't making sense to her.

" _Oh-hohohoho-ho! This-sss is-ss amazing! The power! I'm stronger than I've ever been before! Little brother! Come out! Fight me again! This-ss time I won't lose!"_

Amimon chuckled like a manic as he smashed another building into pieces. This time the bricks demolished a cute little fountain.

" _Little brother my_ _ass_." Grumbled Yukio under his breath.

Grey grabbed Yukio's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Okay, pal."

"Grey! What are you doing?! Put him down!" Protested Lucy,

"You have the total of three seconds to explain what he meant by _little brother_."

Yukio, struggling for air and with his words found himself easily overpowered.

" _He_ is … a psycho…You _can't_ trust…a _word_ he says…" He struggled.

"Oh yeah, well he looks severely pissed and I'm betting you have something to do with it. Now _tell me_ , why is a demon trying to destroy my town?" He screamed at him.

"He wants _a_ rematch…He never _really_ … _took_ defeat _too_ well...Obsessed… _We_ can…take him…" Yukio was kind of out of air.

"Grey you are choking him dammit!" Shouted Lucy.

Grey let him drop. "How do I know you are not with him?"

Yukio rubbed his neck, still with his pistol in on hand, coughing a little.

"Answer me!"

The young exorcist looked up at him in indifference. "Because he is a demon. I am an exorcist. As a member of the Knights of the True Cross it is my duty, to exorcise all that is evil from this world and make sure that everything that spawns from the cursed real of Gehenna, is obliterated from the face of earth. He is trying to kill my brother." Yukio stood up.

"And nobody tries to kill my brother, not unless they get to me first." He added with ice cold affirmation.

"Now, if you want to take him down, we need to attack him simultaneously." His tone quickly became business like as he informed them of his new plan.

* * *

 **Somewhere, just outside Magnolia**

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" Asked Natsu cocking his head to the side.

"Hear what?" Asked Rin as he took his hands down from behind his back.

"The town's in trouble." He concluded and sprinted towards Magnolia.

"Hey! Natsu! Wait up!" cried Happy and they ran after him.

* * *

 **Magnolia's Market Square**

'Gotta. Keep him. Distracted.' Reinforced Lucy as she clenched her teeth together. Seriously this Amimon dude was a _psycho_. Ever since they split up to deal with this guy he has been smashing things like a manic chanting _'Come at me, little brother, FIGHT ME!'_ like some mantra. Lucy frowned.

Since the plan was to keep him distracted while Yukio got close enough to take him down she summoned Virgo while she ducked behind some rubble. Meanwhile Grey was fighting with a ferocity she hasn't witnessed too often.

"Ice-make: Canon" He enchanted, his words filled with power and surety. It sent icy blasts his way, followed by a punch from Grey and a stab from his Lance.

Just then, Virgo sprang from underground and smacked him clean on the chin, making him bite his tongue as she leaped over him and plunged underground seconds later.

Yukio edged closer and was only within a few yards. He was busy placing a trap by drawing several markings around Amimon. If it worked, with the right incantation, the seal should weaken him just enough to get him back to his usual 'human' form. In theory it should. If it were to work, taking him out should be a piece of cake. Lucy and Grey, as he observed were strong enough for the job.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Came a roar out of nowhere.

"Natsu!" Exclaimed Lucy in relief.

With that Natsu smacked Amimon clean off his feet, causing the whole market place to quake as he hit the ground and landed on his back, stirring up a lot of dust. Amimon was out cold.

"Dammit!" Cursed Yuki. Natsu just got him out of the circle.

'Who the hell is this moron?!'

"Hah-ha! That showed him!"

"Natsu! What the hell took you so long?" Asked Grey, sounding slightly pissed.

"I could ask you the same question. It took me literally one second to take him down. How long have you been at this?" He enquired smugly.

"Are you trying to pick a fight flame breath?" Provoked Grey, slamming his forehead against his.

"Who are you calling a flame breath? Just admit it. You are being stingy cos I beat the guy with one punch."

"Guys…could you please cut this out…" Pleaded Lucy while the two wizards continued throwing similar insults at each other.

"Wow! This guy is huge!" Stated Happy as he landed on Lucy's head.

Yukio ran over to them.

"Why did you do that for?" Demanded Yukio furiously.

"Huh?" Asked Grey and Natsu in unison, taking a break from their bickering.

"You just knocked him straight out of my seal! I could've neutralised him in a few more seconds.

"Geez, calm down four eyes," Reassured Natsu, "The guy's out cold, he won't be-"

Without a warning Amimon let out a deafening scream, causing several birds to flee the surrounding trees. He quickly stood up, reaching his three storey height. The orange sky behind him grew darker as the sun disappeared. His yellow eyes were filled with evil before but this time they were glowing blood red from rage. His gaze threw daggers towards Natsu who only slammed his fists together and smirked.

"Well it seems like I was wrong after all." He added.

Lucy, Grey and Yukio were are embracing themselves for the attack.

" _YOU!"_ Amimon roared, his voice drenched in utter hatred and he lounged towards him.

But then a voice stopped him short.

"Hey Amimon."

He turned to the direction of the voice. "Huh?"

 _SMACK_

Rin came and fly kicked him across the jaw, causing him to stumble a couple of times before he fell on his knees.

Rin landed beside Yukio and the others.

"Rin?" Questioned Yukio, sounding slightly relieved now that he knew that his brother was safe.

"Hey! Four-eyes!" Exclaimed Rin as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "It's good to see-"

He never finished that sentence.

"Rin!" Cried Natsu.

Amimon smacked Rin into the building opposite the square with his scaly tail. Rin landed with a visible crash.

" _Rin!_ Hey! Broccoli head! Leave him alone!" Protested Natsu.

" _I have been expecting you."_ Informed Amimon as he eyed Rin, almost forgetting about the others. It wasn't until he felt the heat from Natsu's flaming fists that he turned to them.

" _As for YOU!"_ He swung his massive talons, deflecting Natsu's attack and sending shockwaves in their direction, forcing them to retreat behind the stalls.

"Look out!" Shouted Grey as the gang took cover.

" _NOBODY INTERVENES!"_

Meanwhile, Rin got up on his feet. His school uniform was covered in dirt. He had a few gashes on the side of his head but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He wiped his mouth with his wrist.

"Alright," he said, "You want a fight," He took his sword out of his red case and held it in both hands, "You got it."

And with that Rin unsheathed his sword and his body erupted in flames. But it wasn't like anything before. His flames were almost fluorescent and so blinding, the gang way back at the other side of the square and even Amimon had to shield his eyed from the flare. His flames expanded several feet away from him and formed a shape easily mistaken for wings, behind his back. His ears and canines grew sharper as before but his nails turned into claws and what's more: His right eye was on fire too. And it burned with a beautiful electric blue flame. In the summer setting sun, he was like a beacon of light.

Unbeknownst to him, he positioned himself for battle.

He smirked at the sight off Amimon's expression which was utterly amazed and shocked.

"Come at me." Rin simply said.

Amimon screamed at him in devastation. " _I will kill you! You will not live another day! I will not lose!"_

As the two demons clashed Grey grew more and more uneasy. He let his gaze shift to the younger Okumara twin in scorn.

'Just who the hell are these guys?'

Meanwhile, Lucy, Natsu and the exceed Happy stared at Rin dumbfounded. "Wow. How. Does. He. _Do_ that?" Asked Natsu.

Yukio pushed hid glasses further up his nose while still holding on onto his pistol.

"He isn't usually like this. The magic in this place is effecting him too."

"We can't just let him fight, alone! We mus-" Insisted Lucy but Yukio grabbed her shoulder gently before she could go anywhere. "No. He's got this. He has beaten Amimon before."

"Wait. _That's_ Amimon?" Asked Happy incredulously.

Yukio nodded.

"You know this guy too?" Asked Grey, not sounding amused at all. He had his armed crossed as he leaned against a crumbling wall.

"Huh? No. Rin told us of this guy." Informed Happy.

Grey scoffed. "Sure he did."

Lucy scowled at him but he pretended he didn't notice.

"Satan Slash!" Exclaimed Rin as he sent a wave a blue at Amimon. He had to admit training with Shura really does pay off!

"I'm going to try and set up another set of seals to neutralise him. I'm going to need you to cover me? Think you can handle that?" he asked.

"You bet!" Agreed Natsu throwing his fist up in the air. Yukio nodded and headed off. "Go Rin! You can pummel the guy!" They encouraged as Rin and Amimon continued fighting.

" _YAAAAH!"_ Shouted Amimon as he slammed Rin's face into the pavement and started punching it repeatedly.

" _I WILL WIN. I AM STRONGER. I AM_ STRONGER!"

When he stopped Rin wasn't moving at all. A malevolent smile crept on Amimon's face, and he continued punching. But then Rin's eyes opened and with a sudden movement he blocked Amimon's next punch with Kurikara. Amimon was surprised at first, then annoyed and then furious at this. The two opponents shook as the friction built between them. Amimon was having trouble keeping him down.

Lucy and the others watched them while holding their breath. Each of them looking intently at the battle in front of them.

Then slowly, almost unnoticeably, Rin forced Amimon back until he was able to stand on his feet again and he swung his sword, sending a fluorescent wave of electric blue at him.

Amimon yelped in annoyance and his father's flames, which he has learned to fear and respect, burned away at him. He stumbled a bit sending a partially deteriorated building crashing down near where Yukio was working away. Natsu, upon realising this sent a stream of fire to deflect the rubble away from Yukio. When Yukio realised what just happened he gave Natsu a nod of gratitude. And he continued on.

The Flames of his Father…This only infuriated him even more. _He_ should be able to wield that power. _He_ is more worthy of it than that half runt. He isn't even a full demon. Yet _he_ was a Demon King. The Demon King of Earth! _He_ will not allow a little scum like him to beat him ever again. _He_ could've killed him. If only Mephisto wouldn't have intervened. Yes, _he_ could've done it. He could have done it. Rin is a weakling. A Half demon! A weakling! He will be _CRUSHED!_

As Amimon leaped at him with these infuriating thoughts poisoning his mind, his body froze. He couldn't move. He held his arm up ready for an impact that it will never make. He then heard murmurs. The murmurs became clearer. As did the source. To his left. At his feet.

He turned his head with all the effort he could muster. It was Yukio. Reciting a mantra causing numerous seals surrounding him to light up. He then realised what was happening.

His pupils widened.

" _NOOOOOOO! Don't you DAAAARE!"_ He screeched in agony as the seals were taking their effect. The dark gleam light engulfed him as it wore away his power and he shrunk and continued shrinking until he resembled his more human form. He screamed as he shrunk and ended up on his knees. Completely defenceless.

Amimon hung his head as the Yukio finished and the seals faded. A light came over him. Burning as bright as an evening star. He knew damn rightly what it was. He looked up.

It was Rin.

Well, his silhouette. His right eye was still blazing and his other features were not clear in the twilight.

"Now you… die."

That voice sent chills down his spine. It wasn't Rin. It didn't sound anything like him. It was filled with malice. It rang with sick pleasure. He smiled. You could tell from the way blue flames reflected off his teeth. It wasn't a nice smile. It was a cruel smile. And it wasn't Rin's smile. He has observed him in his more feeble moments. He was a goofy, brainless idiot. He was a lot of things. But Amimon couldn't ever recall him being this vicious. It almost reminded him of…

His eyes widened in fear. It tensed all his muscles. All of a sudden he couldn't care if Rin was stronger. He didn't want to deteriorate. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay in Assiah. With Mephisto. With the colours, with the smells and the sights. With the foods, the clothes, the toys, the sweets. All those things that were so entertaining. All those things that made him _feel_ something other than boredom and indifference _._ All those things that stopped the endless and mundane cycle of death and hatred in Gehenna that became so boring and meaningless after a centuries. He wanted to stay. He _didn't_ want to die. He'd do anything to stay. Even if he had to…

"I'm sorry," He choked.

That stopped Rin.

"I'm sorry. I admit it. You are stronger. Much stronger than I'll ever be." He hung his head in hopes of receiving mercy. Instead, all he heard was the _cling_ of the metal as Rin lifted the Kurikara to behead him.

"That's too bad…"

"RIN!" Shouted Yukio as he ran towards them.

That snapped Rin out of it. He shook his head. And his flames died down a little.

The others followed behind Yukio.

"Hey Rin, are you okay?" Queried the little blue exceed.

"Yeah...yeah…I'm…Hnnnn"

"RIN!" Cried Yukio as he caught him, just before he collapsed.

Rin!" Sounded Natsu as he saw his new friend faint. Lucy and Grey caught up closely behind.

"You!" Spat Grey and he held Amimon by the throat, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"I would strongly advise against it." Added Yukio as he laid Rin on his back and seethed Kurikara so Rin's demon form would vanish.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Asked Grey harshly.

"Because if we kill him here. He might be reborn in this realm." He pushed his glasses further up his nose. "And I guess that would be a little inconvenient." He gave Grey a look that he didn't like and dropped Amimon who whined in his weak form. "We need to take him back with us…Where he may be _taken care of_ properly."

Amimon's eyes _nearly_ filled with tears as he learned that today will not be the day that he died. In his sudden happiness he changed into a form that he has been hiding out in for the last couple of months, unbeknownst to the Okumara twins: A green, red-eyed hamster.

 _Poof!_

" _Thank you!."_ He squeaked.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Exclaimed Lucy, Natsu and Happy in unison.

"Are you trying to tell me that the Demon King of Earth is actually a _Hamster?_ " Cried Lucy, not believeing her eyes.

"I _knew_ there was always something shady about those guys!" Concluded Happy in a serious voice.

Yukio couldn't help but to stop and stare for a moment with Rin slung around his shoulders. He then met Natsu's, rather surprised gaze - that would be a friendly way to put it.

He perked an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't look at me. I am just as shocked as you are." He answered.

"Guys, I think we need to take Rin to the infirmary. He is bleeding quite badly…" Urged Lucy.

"Come on let's go take him." Agreed Natsu.

Grey only growled in annoyance as they made their way to the guild. He threw his hands in his pocket while Natsu helped to carry Rin.

Meanwhile, Amimon ran up Yukio's back and sat on his shoulder. As Yukio noticed he quietly whispered to him in an indifferent tone.

"I swear to God you try anything nasty and I will feed you to the blue flying cat." And he tipped his head in Happy's direction. Amimon followed his gaze. Happy was throwing an 'I'm watching you' look to Amimon from Lucy's left shoulder.

" _Understood._ " He replied, sounding content with this deal.

* * *

 **The office of Sir Mephisto Pheles**

ACHOOO!

"OH MY ACTUAL- Achoo!- heavens...It's times like these I really hate Assiah." Complained Mephisto who was still severely sick.

He sniffed in defeat. He was feeling miserable and he couldn't even read manga since his eyes were so blurry he couldn't _see_ the page.

His mouth was getting really dry so he concluded some tea would do him good. He lifted his pink teacup and took a sip. But the hot tea burned his tongue so much that he even dropped the cup which scalded his feet.

"HOT! HOT HOT! AOUU!" He frantically cried as he jumped around his chair. But then the feet got tangled in the telephone wire and he fell on his flat on his ass, beside his desk, yanking half of the contents with him.

"Oh my word…"

ACHOO! He sneezed, for the umptheenth time today.

"This couldn't get any worse." He moaned.

He really badly needed a tissue. He looked to his right. Thankfully the tissue box landed just a few inches from him. He reached to grab it but he couldn't. He got so tangled in the telephone cable he was just millimetres away from reaching it. No matter how he tried, no luck. He let a very frustrated sigh that turned into a whine.

"Amimon!" He called, but there was no response.

"Amimon! Where are you?" He shouted, every louder. "I need medical assistance…" He whined, almost like a lost puppy.

ACHOOOO!

A lost puppy with one hell of a cold.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like :) All you guys who reviewed and fav'd and followed: THANK YOU SO MUCH Please let me know what you think. I really** **appreciate it. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4 - The Smell of Unwashed Socks

When Yukio first entered the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, which in his opinion fell short of a size of a medieval castle, the smell of sweet booze immediately invaded his nostrils as well as something along the lines of sweat and dirty, unwashed socks which probably never seen a washing machine. In other words: it smelled like a guy's changing room. However, the building itself was indeed praise worthy. The hall was three or four stories high, supported by six large towering pillars on either side.

The orange banner of the Fairy Tail (Yukio inferred) hung from the balconies all around. On the marble floor an orange rug guided visitors from the entrance to the back of the hall. Since it was already dark, the fairy lights which were hung all around the hall on the columns, the balconies and the bar at the very back were on. It gave the whole place this magical aura.

Well, it would have, on more peaceful days if there would not have been clusters of unconscious and drunk guys, and smashed chairs and glasses littering the floor.

Yukio, upon a first glance was certain he walked in on utter chaos and for a second he forgot that he was carrying Rin and that the Demon King of Earth was sitting on his shoulder.

Firstly, there was a red haired maiden in battle armour, pummelling a group of dozen or so men while furiously rambling on about some strawberry cheesecakes with such force that debris fell from the ceiling. Then there was a woman drinking from a barrel and only stopping occasionally to yell how 'you have no class' and throwing cards which much to her amusement, exploded. Shortly after a giant of man with overly bulging muscles and strikingly white hair began roaring at the top of his voice something along the lines of 'being a man', however Yukio was not sure as milliseconds later the red headed woman slung a whole table in his direction.

He noticed a small yet far more reserved group in the corner who appeared to be elegantly bored. One of them was blonde and had a scar across his eye. He was far away but could sense his eyes on him. Further to the left, he also captured a glance of another group with a blue haired girl, buried among stacks of books. Nobody truly noticed their presence until Natsu shouted over the disaster.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN COS WE HAVE AN INJURED CIVILIAN AND A WRECKED MARKET SQUARE FROM A DEMON THAT ATTACKED US TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

Everyone stopped in mid… well, mid-everything and looked at team Natsu at the door plus the two 'civilians' as Natsu put it.

"Natsu!"

Erza was the first to break the sudden silence and rushed over to Rin, who was still unconscious followed by Wendy who volunteered to do first aid.

"What happened?" Asked Pantherlilly curiously.

"And the hell'd ya mean by a demon?" Came a more irritated question from Gajeel.

"Never mind that Steel Face! These guys saved our asses and they need our help! Wendy is Rin gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he's surprisingly okay," She said as she knelt over Rin who has lying on the floor, her hands emitting a green light as she worked her magic. "I'm stopping his internal bleeding now. He should be ready for the infirmary in a minute."

"Thank you," Said Yukio. Wendy nodded at him and smiled. For some reason, he couldn't help to think how much she reminded him of Shiemi.

A second later he furrowed his brows. A big crowd was gathering near them now and whether he liked it or not it was making him feel slightly uncomfortable. They may be in a place where magic was real but he shouldn't let his guard down since Rin's tail was still visible and all, especially around Grey. Speaking of him, he was nowhere to be found.

"There!" Said Wendy and got up, "He should be ready to be moved now."

"Yes, thank you again." Replied Yuki as he helped his brother up.

"Lucy!" Exclaimed Wendy a second later, "Your arm!"

Lucy who has been under the influence of so much adrenalin that she hardly felt present, she took a look at her bicep which she reluctantly realised was seeping blood. "Oh." Was all that she emitted. "Don't worry I'll be fine, please take care of Rin first." She said with a smile.

Wendy nodded dutifully and lead Yukio away.

"Luce, will you be alright?" Inquired Natsu, with a hint of concern.

"Sure, don't worry about me." She glanced after the two brothers. "Do you think Rin will be okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Said Natsu with a grin as he crossed his arms. "I mean you should've heard all the stuff he was fighting! He is badass, he's got this!" Lucy nodded.

"Who the hell are those guys anyway?" asked Gajeel.

"Exorcists," replied Gray as he leaned against the wall in the shadow of a large column, his voice was drenched in contempt. He looked up at them, "Or so they say."

This made Lucy and Natsu furrow their brows in unison. It was unusual for Grey's voice to be this chilling.

Gajeel huffed. "Whatever, what about that demon you were talking about?"

Grey only scoffed, "Why don't you ask that hamster on his shoulder."

"Okay, what is your deal ice breath?!" Snapped Natsu.

"What is my deal? Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that the we let a demon, disguised as a friggin _green hamster_ into our guild hall straight after he wrecked the whole market place- You do realise the guild will be held responsible-"

"Oh yeah and since when do you care about our bloody bills?!"

"That's not my point! Bloody hell Natsu don't just stand there acting all clueless! You've seen what Rin can do, you've seen how lethal he almost got! Yuki said that the magic in this place amplifies his power and you heard him just as well as I did when he said he was a half demon – Oh and you wanna know the best part? I love how everyone managed to overlook the fact that the DEMON called him _LITTLE BROTHER!_ I am not stupid and I know the longer they stay here the bigger danger they put us in. Or do you want another demon to tear down our guild hall next is that it?" Fumed Gray.

"Grey!" Warned Erza.

Grey's face twisted in disgust and he made his way to the door.

"Hey, wait where are you goin-" began Lucy.

"Out!" He snapped, "I need to clear my head." And so the Ice-Make wizard stormed out through the massive wooden oak doors into the night.

Lucy let out a defeated sigh. Natsu's brows remained furrowed as he stared after him. "Don't mind him, flame breath. He just needs to cool off." said Gajeel, finally.

As the gang stared after Grey, the rest of the guild began hustling and noisily clearing up the guild hall and moving the unconscious to the side lines or else should they suffer the wrath of Mira Jane Strauss. Little did the group at the door know that Grey's little episode did not go unnoticed by the younger exorcist. Though he could not hear clearly, he did not need a degree to figure out that Grey was more than unhappy with their stay here and that he had a personal history with demons. He knew from experience.

He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the brim of his nose. He was going to kill Mephisto for this that's for sure. But first he had to find a way home and make sure Rin was healed. And then, well he'd see.

* * *

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_

" _MEPHISTO_!"

Mephisto was still lying on the floor of his office, in his ridiculously fluffy robe and house slippers tangled in his telephone cable when his eyes snapped open to a banging sound coming from the direction of his door.

 _Thump-thump-thump-thump-thump_

"Mephisto Pheles, are you in there?!" Came an angry shout from Shura.

Mephisto groaned in frustration.

" _MEPHISTO_!" She roared again. He rubbed his eyes. His vision was still blurry and his headache wasn't getting any better. In fact it was undeniably getting worse. Breathing was also another issue. His throat felt like sandpaper and his chest was aching like hell.

"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN IM GOING TO KICK YOUR DAMN DOOR DOWN AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU WILL TAKE IT OUT OF MY SALAR-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright!" He managed to shout before he clicked his fingers and his door unlocked revealing a fuming pink haired senior exorcist in a red bikini top and a leather jacket and shorts.

"Where the hell are they Mephisto?"

"Goodness Shura! One would believe upon seeing your boss ill you would at least-" He began but was rudely cut short.

"Mephisto cut the crap," She interrupted whil crossing her arms fiercely. Her eyes narrowed. "Where _are_ they?"

Mephisto sighed deeply. He was exhausted. In fact, exhausted doesn't even _begin_ to describe how tired he felt.

He pinched the brim of his nose again, then after a moment's hesitation he hauled himself up on his chair. After finishing the manoeuvre, he let out a tired groan and regarded Shura.

He was so not in the mood for this.

"Judging from the _ferocity_ of your tone," He began, his tone laced with irritation, "You must be referring to the Okumara twins…" He sniffled and reached for a tissue.

"You damn bet'cha." She confirmed sternly.

"Well," Mephisto replied, or at least began to before he blew his nose, "FYI, I have sent them on a mission. Far, far away. Somewhere in Kyoto." He sniffled again before he continued.

"They should be back by tomorrow the latest." He concluded, his eyelids were looking dangerously sleepy as the fever was burning him up.

"Yeah then mind telling me why the hell has he forgot to –" Shura then abruptly stopped as Mephisto fell off his leather chair and landed on the red carpet of his office with a _thud_ – unconscious.

"Mephisto? Mephisto!"

* * *

"Right, so let me get this straight," said Gajeel as he pinched the brim of his nose as him and the others formed circle around Yukio at one of the tables near the bar, "You are an exorcist, as well as a half demon?"

Yukio let out an annoyed sigh. Why was it that he had to repeat everything three times to these people? Was this really that hard to believe? After all one of these guys can make Ice Canons out of thin air, while the other one spits fire!

"Yes, just like I said. My brother and I are exorcists, of the Knights of the True Cross-"

"So is that kind of like your guild?" Interrupted Happy.

"No, no. From what I have gathered, a guild would consist of magic users whom you refer to as wizards, and I am fairly certain that among The Knights of the True Cross you will not find anyone with similar expertise. Well, except for perhaps tamers but I wouldn't say their craft would equate to magic."

"But what about Rin? He had some pretty neat moves back there. Didn't he Natsu?" Pointed out Happy.

"Yeah, I mean the way he transformed when he drew his sword and then his flames and all. That looked like Transformation magic to me."

"You mean like Mira's?" Suggested Levy.

His 'interrogation has been going on for almost two hours now, which mostly involved Yukio trying to convince an entire guild of wizards that Rin was not a wizard he was simply born this way.

"I can assure you that-" Yukio began to explain but he was abruptly cut short by the inked haired Ice-make wizard.

"I don't care what you can or cannot assure." Grey finally erupted.

"All I know is that _thing,"_ Amaimon, who was indeed sitting on Yuki's left shoulder squeaked in protest, "Nearly destroyed half the town and could've killed near as many people, is still perched on your shoulder and that he seemed pretty well acquainted with your bother." Spat Grey, his every word laced with venom.

"And while we are on the subject, explain this to me. Why the _hell_ is he running around calling _your_ brother _little brother_ like they were siblings and all?"

The whole hall fell silent. Their gaze focused on the Middle First Class Exorcist who remained extremely still. His eyes were hidden behind his glasses that suddenly acquired a tint as the light broke on them.

Should he reveal it to them? Could he trust them? They helped Rin recover but who know how long it's going to be until their attitude shifts to that of Grey's. He couldn't put his brother in danger. But then again how can he expect them to trust him and his brother if he starts hiding secrets. They were already well informed of Rin's abilities and how Rin – and as hard as it was to admit – he himself – were half demons. And from what he observed the bar tender Mira was some sort of demon herself. If they accepted her then maybe…

Yet this was different. They were inevitably outsiders. He lifted his eyes for a second and he caught a glimpse of Lucy. She sat there in silence with the others. But her eyes were full with genuine curiosity and not of hate. Not like back in Assiah. Back at home… Yes, this was different. Maybe, just _maybe_ he wouldn't have to hide it all…

"Grey, was it?" He asked him, a moment later.

Grey scoffed.

Yukio lifted his head and looked him straight in the eye.

"I am going to be straight with you. It is no secret that you are not a fan of either of us and I completely understand that. And I have every reason to believe that it's due to personal reasons. Trust me, I know the look. At one stage I despised every single demon that ever walked on earth after my biological father killed my adoptive one, right after my brother's half demon powers were awakened. Hell, I even thought about killing my own brother at one stage,"

This elicited shocked gasps from the guild members.

"And before I go any further, my father happens to be the father of all demons, including this one here," He plucked Amaimon off his shoulder who squirmed and wiggled in his grasp but he did not dare to transform.

"Infact, I have 7 other half siblings like him who are directly related to the Ruler of Gehenna, they are known as the Demon Kings. And this fellow here," He wiggled the little green hamster in his arms, "As much as I detest it is my half-brother. Unfortunately there is nothing that I can do about that. You can't choose what you are born as and who you are related to."

He then replaced the red-eyed rodent on his shoulder before he continued.

"But I am willing to tolerate him by my side for one sole reason: my brother has elected to spare him, even when he had the upper hand. My brother Rin is a half-demon. There is a side of him that could be dangerous and petrifying. But he is also a human, and as much of an idiot as he is, his heart is in the right place."

The Fairy Tail wizards involuntarily shared glances of approval amongst themselves and the atmosphere undeniably lightened. Even Grey's ferocity took back a notch.

"And I assure you that I will take full responsibility for Amaimon during his stay here. If he steps out of line even _once_ ," Yukio glared at the creature on his shoulder who seemed to decrease in size all of a sudden, "I will kill him myself. And there wouldn't be a creature in heaven or hell to stop me."

Yuki then side glanced at Happy, sitting on Natsu's head.

"Or I will feed him to your flying familiar." He added, finally.

"I told you! I'm an exceed!" Protested Happy.

The entire guild erupted in laughter.

"Yeah, whatever…" Yuki said quietly, with a tiny smile forming on his lips.

Then Macao gave Yuki a good strong pat on the back and the guild resumed their favourite past-time: causing havoc in the hall, much to the expense of Makarov's nerves.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony, hidden by the shadow of a broad, thick oak pillar two figures were also paying close attention to the conversation down below. One was very tall while the other was rather tiny.

"So what do you say?" Asked a croaked but friendly voice.

"About what?" Came the reply.

"About the twins. I think they would make a fine addition to our guild. What do you think?"

"Why do care what I think Gramps? If you wanna take them in, then take them. You're the guild master."

Makarov sighed, feigning disappointment.

"Yes, grandson but one would think as my successor you would have the eye for potential recruits…Have you been paying any attention to what I have been telling you all this time?" He asked incredulously.

Laxus' only replied with a frown.

Makarov sighed again.

"I dunno Gramps. They seem like decent chaps but they also seem like a liability of some sorts." He then turned to face his grandfather and leaned on the banister.

"And anyway, they don't even use magic, what makes you think they'd even wanna join a guild anyway?" He asked cynically.

"A guild master is allowed to dream once in a while." Makarov added gloomily.

Laxus chuckled at that.

"Sure thing Gramps. I think you should stick with dreaming about bikini models instead." And he patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry grandson," he said, with a glint of mischief in his eyes, "I dream about them too."

Laxus frowned deeply. "I swear to god Gramps you can be such a perv."

* * *

"Ah!" Exclaimed Mephisto as he sunk deeper into his porcelain white bathtub. He was sitting, almost completely submerged in a ridiculously bubbly bathwater which filled the entire room with a sweet lavender scent. The room was quite steamy and condensation was fogging up the silver framed mirror above his sink.

"Shura dearest," he continued, "Your hot bath with lavender bath salts has done wonders to my flu symptoms. My headache is completely gone! Could you imagine?"

He then opened his eyes which revealed Shura, leaning against the sink. She was not amused.

Mephisto frowned. He wanted to deter this pending conversation as much as possible, therefore he continued talking.

"Though I would have kind of hoped you'd remove my underwear as well," He pouted. "It's making my bath less enjoyable."

"In your dreams, you perv. Now what the hell is wrong with you? I never once have seen you sick and now you are coming down with a flu so spill."

Mephisto lifted one of his legs out of the water to pretend to examine his soaking feet.

"It's called the Demon Flu my dear. Very nasty. And very inconvenient. I usually come down with it every few millennia, it's not that often thankfully."

Shura scoffed. Demon flu? Seriously.

"So what, is that like the man flu? Take some medicine dammit, I would've thought you would've had the sense to-"

"It's not that easy when you are a demon, Shura. In case you haven't noticed you can't get demon flu meds in the local pharmacy." He cut in.

"Fine. You have the flu, boo-hoo. You'll live. Now, where is Yukio and Rin?" She demanded.

"You are letting this go are you?" he voiced as he glared at her.

They seemed to be locked in a glaring battle until Mephisto gave in 'cos his head started aching again.

He let out an exasperated sigh and finally presented Shura with a straight forward explaination.

"I told you, they are on a mission, personally appointed by me, and they should be back in a few –"

 _RIIING!_

Shura and Meph shared a surprised glance.

 _RIIING!_

 _"Is that me?" Enquired Mephisto._

 _RIIING!_

"Would you mind?" He asked with a sly smile.

Shura grunted but brought his archaic white and pink telephone to him.

"Thank you," He said before he took the call, " _Hello?_ "

Shura couldn't exactly overhear what was said on the phone but judging from Mephisto's unimpressed expression she guessed it can't be good news that he's been given.

"Yes, yes. I _understand_ ," He replied whilst rolling his eyes.

"I will see about it as soon as possible. Thank you now. Bye-bye."

He let the phone drop beside the bath and it made an offended _clink_ as he did so.

"Well? What is it? What did they say?" Interrogated Shura.

The Demon King of Time was so done. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"It's the Okumara's." He explained as he finally looked at Shura, "They're not in Kyoto."

* * *

In the meantime, as the day was drawing closely to an end and the sun was setting lower and lower in the sky above True Cross Academy, three fellow esquires by the name of Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima were making their way back to their dorms when all of a sudden Suguro could no longer withhold the unease that has been gnawing at him since Okumaras haven't shown up for class since they have been called to Sir Pheles' office.

"Hey guys," He emitted all of sudden.

"Yeah?" replied Shima who was engaged in a one sided conversation about how cute he believed the sub-teacher was.

"Have any of you seen the Okumaras today? I mean it's one thing that that idiot Rin doesn't show up for class. But Yukio would never miss pharmaceutics class before our end of topic class test."

Konekomararu simply shrugged, "Well there is a first time for everything. And they were both asked to see Sir Pheles. Maybe they are on a mission or something."

"Yeah, I mean that wouldn't be the first time." Agree Shima.

"I dunno, somethin' smells fishy to me." He continued.

Shime slung his arm across his shoulders, "Now come on you are simply worrying your ass off for nothing. Instead please tell me that at least you haven't turned blind like Koneko here and that you have noticed how hot Miss Higurashi was." He sang dreamily.

Suguro just rolled his eyes and shoved Shima out of his face.

* * *

A little while later, when they were in their dorms, with Suguro ferociously reciting Bible phrases, Shima skimming over some mags and with Koneko doing some homework, all of sudden they became aware of a scratching noise.

They all stopped and looked at each other in alarm. Shima reached for his staff and Suguro readied himself for an attack while Koneko reached for his sacred rosary beads.

They heard it again.

"The hell is this?" asked Shima worriedly. He was trying his best not to appear as if he would be ready to soil his pants, though he was failing.

"I dunno, I-"

 _Meow!_

It came from the window.

"Wha?"

 _Meow!_

And before they knew it, a pair of lonely, golden eyes stared back at them from the darkness.

Konekomaru let out a sigh of relief.

"It's only Kuro." He said as he made his way towards the window to let him in.

"Kuro? What would Kuro be doing over here?" Wondered Suguro.

Shima scratched the back of his head lazily.

"Well, I guess with the Okumara's out of town, he is probably lonely." Suggested the pinkette.

"Right."

"Aw, look how cute he is," cooed Koneko, "Hey, guys can he stay with us? Just until Rin and Yuki get back."

Suguro and Shima share a look. It was the look that clearly said 'why the hell not?'

"Whatever, but he sleeps on your bed. And be sure to feed him. I swear he starts meowing in the middle of the night I'll boot him."

"Sure!" Though otherwise Koneko would've been sensitive to such threats to a cat, he was so overjoyed to have one of his own for a while he didn't care, he sneaked him down to the kitchen where he gave him whatever he could find. It wasn't Rin's cooking but it would have to do.

A few hours later the boys' room echoed with Shima's snores and Suguro's nearly as loud breathing. Konekomaru was sleeping soundly in his bed curled around a spot previously occupied by a certain twin tail familiar. Though as of right now the black cat was sitting on the window ledge, gazing upon the stars gloomily as they twinkled in the heavens.

' _Rin…'_ he thought, as he sat there, wondering what his new master could possibly be up to now, and why has he left him alone like this. Without good food, stuck in a room that smelled of unwashed socks.

* * *

 **A/N:More to come :)**

 **Please forgive me for the late update. I will promise to update much more often from now on!**

 **Anyhow, could you be please so kind a share your thoughts with me in the reviews?  
Thank you as always, for reading, reviewing, following and favourite-ing. You guys make my day.**

 **Until next time! x**

 **[upload date: 07/11/2016]**


End file.
